militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2/12th Battalion (Australia)
|allegiance= |branch=Army |type=Infantry |size= 800–900 men |command_structure=18th Brigade, 7th Division |garrison=Rutherford, New South Wales |battles=World War II * North African campaign * Battle of Tobruk * Syrian campaign * New Guinea campaign * Borneo campaign |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1=Lieutenant Colonel John Field |commander1_label=First Commander |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch }} The 2/12th Battalion was an infantry battalion of the Australian Army which served during World War II. Raised in late 1939 as part of the all volunteer Second Australian Imperial Force, the battalion served throughout the course of the war in the United Kingdom, North Africa, New Guinea and on Borneo, undertaking operations against both German and Japanese troops. It was disbanded in January 1946. History The battalion was formed on 13 October 1939 as part of the Second Australian Imperial Force (2nd AIF) and was attached to the 18th Brigade, which was variously assigned throughout the course of the war to three of the four 2nd AIF divisions—the 6th, 9th and finally, the 7th. Over half of the battalion's personnel were drawn from volunteers from north Queensland, while the rest came from Tasmania and as a result initial training was undertaken separately at Brighton, Tasmania, and Redbank, Queensland, before the battalion concentrated at Rutherford, New South Wales, in December 1939. Upon establishment, the battalion's commanding officer was Lieutenant Colonel John Field. The following month the battalion moved to Ingleburn, New South Wales. On 5 May 1940 the 2/12th embarked for the Middle East, along with the rest of the 18th Brigade, where they were to join the 6th Division; however, due to concerns about a possible invasion of the United Kingdom following the Fall of France, the 18th Brigade,Johnston 2005, p. 4. including the 2/12th Battalion, was re-routed and subsequently arrived at Gourock, Scotland, on 17 June 1940. Later, they were moved to Salisbury Plain, being stationed around Lopcombe Corner, where they undertook defensive duties. In September the battalion was re-allocated to the 9th Division and the following month it was moved to Colchester, Essex. (second from left) presenting the original art work of one of his Bluey and Curley comic strips to men of the 2/12th Battalion at Kesawai, Ramu Valley, New Guinea, 5 March 1944. ]] In December 1940, after the threat of invasion of the United Kingdom had diminished, the decision was made to transfer the Australian units based there to the Middle East and subsequently the battalion was dispatched to Egypt. It subsequently saw action at Tobruk between May and August along with the rest of the 18th Brigade,Wilmot 1993, pp. 88, 150–151 and 280. before undertaking further training in Palestine. Following the completion of the Syria-Lebanon campaign in September, the battalion was assigned to Syria to undertake garrison duties there, being based around Aleppo, near the Turkish border.Johnston 2005, p. 71. In early 1942 the battalion returned to Palestine where they were subsequently re-assigned to the 7th Division. With the strategic situation in the Pacific worsening for the Australians after the entry of Japan into the war following the attack on Pearl Harbor and the invasion of Malaya, the decision was made by the Australian government to bring some of the 2nd AIF troops back to Australia at this time.Johnston 2005, p. 77. As a result, the 2/12th embarked from Suez in February 1942; they subsequently arrived at Adelaide, South Australia, in late March. In August 1942 the 2/12th Battalion was deployed to Milne Bay in New Guinea, where they took part in the Australian counterattack, which resulted in the first major defeat of the Japanese of the war.Johnston 2005, p. 92. In October, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Arthur Arnold, the battalion was selected to invade Goodenough Island and after securing the island, they remained there until December. In late December, they were re-committed to the fighting, as the understrength 18th Brigade was sent to Buna,Johnston 2005, p. 124. where the 2/12th successfully attacked Giropa Point on New Years Day 1943, despite losing 63 men killed and 122 wounded. After this, the battalion took part in further actions around Sanananda, where they suffered a further 61 men killed in action. The battalion's involvement lasted until March 1943 when it was returned to Australia. Following a period of rest and re-organisation, in August 1943 the 2/12th were sent to Port Moresby, where the 18th Brigade was being held in divisional reserve,Bradley 2004, p. 179. while the rest of the 7th Division defended the approaches to Lae as part of the Finisterre Range campaign.Johnston 2005, p. 181. On the last day of the year, the battalion was committed to the fighting in Finisterre Mountains. They were subsequently joined by the rest of the brigade on 4 January when it was airlifted to Dumpu to relieve the 21st Brigade.Keogh 1965, p. 352. Throughout early 1944, the 2/12th was involved in the fighting around Shaggy Ridge, where they undertook several attacks to the north of the ridge, around the Protheroe I and II features between 21 and 24 January. Between February and April, they continued operations in the Ramu Valley, undertaking patrols before returning to Australia in May 1944.Johnston 2005, p. 207. A period of training followed before they were dispatched along with the rest of the 7th Division to take part in the landing on Balikpapan in July 1945, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bourne.Long 1963, p. 524. Its involvement in the fighting on Borneo was only brief, however. Despite being landed in the wrong position on 1 July,Long 1963, p. 515. the 2/12th secured its objectives with very few casualties—losing three killed and 13 wounded and inflicting 103 killed on the opposing Japanese forces on the first day—helping the 18th Brigade secure the high ground overlooking the landing beach at Klandasan before continuing on towards their main objectives. By 3 July Balikpapan had fallen,Keogh 1965, p. 462. and two days later the battalion ceased active operations. They remained on Borneo until the end of the war. When the demobilisation process began, members of the battalion were progressively returned to Australia for discharge, or were transferred elsewhere for further service. Those that were not, remained with the battalion undertaking garrison duties until the 2/12th was finally disbanded on 1 January 1946. During the course of the war, the 2/12th lost 292 killed in action or died on active service, while a further 590 were wounded. Its members received the following decorations: three Distinguished Service Orders, two Officers of the Order of the British Empire, seven Military Crosses, three Distinguished Conduct Medals, 18 Military Medals and 50 Mentions in Despatches. Battle honours The 2/12th received the following battle honours: * North Africa, Defence of Tobruk, The Salient 1941, South-West Pacific 1942–1945, Buna–Gona, Sanananda Road, Cape Endaiadere–Sinemi Creek, Sanananda–Cape Killerton, and Milne Bay. Commanding officers The following officers served as commanding officer of the 2/12th Battalion: * Lieutenant Colonel John Field (13 October 1939 – 7 May 1942); * Lieutenant Colonel Arthur Arnold (7 June 1942 – 1 August 1943); and * Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bourne (1 August 1943 – 15 August 1945). Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * * * * * * 12 12 12 Category:1939 establishments in Australia